Truth or Dare in New York City! Cullenized
by iLOVEedwardculen19
Summary: What happens when Alice drags the Cullens and Bella to New York City to play games such as truth or dare? Carlisle and Esme are away on another vacation so there are no rules.Bella is still human and not married to Edward. Review! T- rated
1. The news

**Truth or Dare with the Cullens in New York City**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I know it's tragic but Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Bella POV**

"I'm soooo sorry Bella!", Edward ran into my room.

"What is it?", I asked. All I know is that it either had something to do with another vampire hunting me down or it had something to do with Alice.

"We are going to New York City! Alice said that she wanted to 'have some fun…'" I groaned and then started packing. There was no resisting Alice's "games". Either we did it, or we died.

"We can have some fun of our own though…", Edward said and then hugged me from behind. I closed the bag and then got up.

"Sounds good to me.", I kissed him passionately.

"EWWWWWWWW!!", I heard someone scream and then looked out my window. It was Emmett and Alice with a video camera, sitting on a tree. "You pervs!!", Emmett screamed again and then fell off of the tree. "Ow! Someone get the Neosporin!"

"Crud, we were caught.", Alice said. We looked out the window. Emmett was on the ground hugging his knee.

"It huwts!", he said in a baby voice. There was one scratch.

"It does not, you big baby.", Alice called down to him. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go! Oh, and by the way, I already spoke to your father about our "slumber party"".

Edward and I looked at each other warily and then walked downstairs and drove to Edward's house to get the others.


	2. The plane ride of doom

**Pweeeeezz Review!**

**On the plane ride Bella POV**

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked as I got on the plane. Alice had ordered first class for us.

"They are in the Bahamas…. Doing stuff…", Alice answered. Ew.

"EWW!! I can't believe what Mommy is doing to Daddy!!", Emmett screamed. Crap. He had definitely had sugar. People were staring. "Why are they playing this stupid action movie on TV??" I want to watch Mean Girls!!"

"It's okay Bella it will soon be over.", Edward whispered in my ear. Emmett was right in front of me screaming for a blankie because he was getting a 'lil bit chilly', with Rosalie next to him sighing. Jasper and Alice were right behind us filing their nails.

"Oh fudgesicles! Aliccee, darling I put on too many coats! I look like a slut!", Jasper said too loudly. He sounded like a gay hooker (**No offense to gay people. I support you!)**

Soon after a flight attendant got Emmett to calm down by bringing him multiple blankets and peanuts that he didn't even eat, all of the people on the plane started crowding around us trying to flirt with the Cullens.

"Good idea Emmett!", Edward said and then whispered something to Jasper. He grinned. "One, two three!"

Before I knew it, Edward was kissing me. Emmett and Jasper were kissing their wives too. Soon, all of the admirers were gone except for 2 girls surrounding Edward.

"Why do you want her when you can have me?", a pretty flight attendant said with a Spanish accent. She was globbered in makeup

"No! What about me?", a blonde with big unnatural boobs said.

"I am madly in love with Bella. I don't like you,", he said pointing to flight attendant, "because you are too fake and By the way, I can get you fired…. I don't like you," he said pointing to the blonde "Because I prefer brunettes and small natural breasts." They walked away shame-faced.

"Thanks Eddie.", I said and then snuggled into him.

"I hate the name Eddie.", he said but snuggled into me too.

"EW! Save it for your room!" Emmett said and then threw popcorn at us. " And you!", he said to a couple on their honeymoon, "Shut up! I'm trying to watch the Barbie movie! It's very emotional!" I rolled my eyes. "Oh Barbie, dump that rotten son of a bitch Ken. He's just going to break your heart again!", He said shouting at the screen.

Hopefully, we were almost home.

**The chapters will be longer after this! I promise it will get better too**


	3. New York City

**Bella POV**

Finally, we were getting off the retched plane. And we were in New York City. Emmett was complaining… again. "But I didn't get to see what happened to Barbie in the end!", he cried.

"I'll tell you what, Emmett!", Jasper said enthusiastically, "We can listen to your favorite song on the car ride to the hotel!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Emmett screamed. The flight security people came and had to search him for "making unnecessary noise".

"Oh shit.", Edward said. He already knew what the song was. Before I knew it, I was in backseat of a minivan, with Emmett and Jasper in the front seats singing 'Too Cool' from Camp Rock. Everyone was covering their ears.

"Too cool for my dressThese shades don't leave my headEverything you say is so irrelevantYou follow and I leadYou wanna be like meBut you're just a wannabeLove it or hate itI can't help the way I amHope you don't misunderstandChorus:But I'm too cool, too coolI'm too cool to know youDon't take it personalDon't get emotionalYou know it's the truthI'm too cool for youYou think your hotBut I'm sorry you're notExactly who you think you areCan tell you what, that you haven't gotBut when we walk into the roomI'm too cool for youYou're lucky I'm so niceEven I'm surprisedYou are still allowed to be in my crewI'll show you how it's doneIf you want to be someoneJust watch me and you'll learn someMe, myself, and I agreeYou'll never catch up with me'Cause I'm too cool, too coolI'm too cool to know youDon't take it personalDon't get emotionalYou know it's the truthI'm too cool for youYou think your hotBut I'm sorry you're notExactly who do you think you areCan tell you what, that you haven't gotBut when we walk into the roomI'm too cool for youYou see some are born with beautyBrains and talent and they got it allWhile others simply try all their livesStill they never get the callThat's the difference between you and meObviously, I'm a natural,I'm the real deal, yeahI can't help the way I amHope you don't misunderstandChorus:2X With variation"

/watch?veMHCYN7dZSM&watchresponse

Soon, because of Jasper's "talent", we were all singing along to "Too Cool" joyfully.

"That was torture.", Rosalie said as we got out of the van. "Emmett, if you ever do that again, I will divorce y-. Whoa.. Look how big the hotel is."

It was huge, of course. Then, Alice ran up to the front desk, pushing a million people out of the way. "The 3 biggest rooms you have please.", she said alluringly.

"Urr… okay.", said the chubby check in guy. "3 president's suites coming up." He batted his eyes at her. Ew. Gross.

Just then, Edward grabbed me and ran me up at blindingly fast speed to the Presidents suite. The others followed. No one noticed. "We get a room for ourselves."

I grinned. We walked in.

Oh god. The room was huge with a giant king-sized bed in the middle. It had a mini fridge, a flat screen, and a view of New York City.

"Umm wow.", I said and then walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom had a huge Jacuzzi and a million makeover and bath products. It also had a two person shower.

Edward nudged me. "It would be sad to waste water and take 2 separate showers. Let's take one together to help the environment." I hugged him.

"Sounds good to me.", I said and then called, "Hey Alice! Look in the bathroom!" After a few seconds we heard her shriek.

After everyone was settled in, we went outside to explore New York City.

"Do you guys know why I brought you here? For my whole existence…. I always wamted to play a game of…. TRUTH OR DARE IN NEW YORK CITY!", Alice screamed.

The only other people that looked excited were Emmett and Jasper. I was only going to play to get back at those 2 idiots for embarrassing us all. It looked like Rosalie and Edward had the same plan.

Edward kissed me and said " This will be fun."

"Okay Rosalie, Truth or Dare.", Alice said.

"Dare.", said Rosalie confidently. Alice grinned wickedly.

**Im only adding more if you review**


	4. Rose bares all

**To see what Rose is saying, go to **** (Put in Spanish to English)**

**Rosalie POV**

Oh crap. What is she going to do now? She's probably going to get revenge on me for Emmett and his idiotness,

**Bella POV**

Poor, poor Rose. She's not smiling anymore.

Alice looked evil. "I dare you to… only speak Spanish to people who are with their spouses. If one of them speaks Spanish back, you have to flash them."

Everyone's mouth dropped. "What?!", Rosalie yelled. Emmett grimaced.

"Only I can see her boobs!", Emmett yelled _very _loudly. I just stood there trying not to laugh. Edward was having trouble not laughing too.

"I'll get you guys for laughing!", Rose yelled at us. We instantly shut up.

"If you don't do it, you have to clean the house after we all make a huge mess.", Alice explained.

"Grr… Fine.", she said. Then she walked to a redneck and his wife. "¿Ha visto usted la paraguas de una puta?"

"What?", the redneck asked and Rosalie ran away to find another couple. This time, it was an emo teenage couple.

"Hola. Las tortitas son hermosas.", she said. The goth kids said "What?" at the exact same time. They just stood there and stared at her for a minute and then started cutting themselves. L

Uh-oh. Jasper immediately went stiff. But it smelled sooo bad! Then we ran away before the Cullens ate them. Too bad. Emo people are mean.

Rose walked to a tired looking group of people. They were all very tall. There were 2 women and 3 men. "Su pan del plátano huele.", Rosalie exclaimed.

They all looked bewildered. One of the men said, "Usted es muy extraño."

Oh crap.

**Rosalie POV**

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. This is the worst day of my life.

I slowly pulled my shirt up and flashed them quickly. The men looked pleasantly surprised… the women, not so much. I ran quickly back to my siblings.

Emmett looked mad, mumbling something about "they're mine". Alice was cracking up. Edward was falling over with laughter, and Jasper and Bella looked awkward. I was so going to get Edward back.

"ENOUGH!", I yelled at Alice and Edward. They stopped quickly.

"Okayyy…. Bella, Truth or Dare?", I said menacingly.

**Bella POV**

Uh-oh. She was using me to get back at Edward. I would seem like a wussy if I said truth so…

" ..er Dare?", I said. She smiled even wider. Edward looked wary.

What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
